An entire series of cyclic and open-chain polythiaether ligands are being synthesized containing 3,4,5 and 6 sulfur donor atoms with varying alkyl linkages. Related mixed-donor ligands are also being prepared. The kinetics and stabilities of the resultant complexes formed with Cu(II) are being studied as a function of ligand ring size and solvent matrix composition. The spectral, redox, and structural properties are also being investigated, particularly for the Cu(II) complexes which appear to mimic the characteristic properties of the blue copper proteins. Pharmacological studies are aimed at establishing the potential effectiveness of these ligands as chemotherapeutic agents for purging heavy metal ions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Steric Effects in the Complexation Kinetics of Cyclic and Open-Chain Polyamines with Copper(II) in Basic Aqueous Media." C. T. Lin, D. B. Rorabacher, G. R. Cayley, and D. W. Margerum, Inorg. Chem., 14, 919 (1975). "Macrocyclic Ring Size Effects on Complex Stabilities and Kinetics. Copper (II) Complexes of Cyclic Polythiaethers," T. E. Jones, L. L. Zimmer, L. L. Diaddario, D. B. Rorabacher, and L. A. Ochrymowycz. J. Am. Chem. Soc., 97, 7163(1975).